


In the Early Morning

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [54]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed likes the mornings.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Early Morning

X X X

Sunrise was his favorite time of day. This hadn’t always been the case. Ed hadn’t always cared about morning, night or anything in between. Full noon or midnight, it was all the same – daytime, certain things were accessible, nighttime, well, most everyone was asleep and Alphonse was left alone. Ed hated leaving his brother awake and unable to dream, and, in the beginning, had tried to stay awake with Alphonse. After collapsing during one of the first assignments Mustang had given him, he realized that sort of thing simply didn’t work, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Still, there were times when he wished he could stay awake. The stars were still out in the west, where the sky still clung to its dark purple robe, while to the east, orange, cream and the most brilliant gold brightened the horizon. Edward sat on the porch, watching as the sun slipped up from behind the foothills.

Winry nestled against him, her head on his shoulder, warm and sleepy, sharing the early morning. Right now, it was just the two of them, and quiet, and it wouldn’t be that way much longer. He could tilt his head just so, and see the way the morning sun brightened Winry’s face. How peaceful she looked, right now.

There were times when he wished he hadn’t been so foolish as to turn away what Winry offered – a home, stability, love. Major Armstrong had started him thinking about that, reminding Al and him there was a family waiting for them to return. And now, there was more than just the old hag and Winry, but the kids, still sleeping in their beds.

Ed turned to kiss Winry’s crown. Early mornings, when everyone was still asleep, really, it was the best time of the day.

X X X


End file.
